Friends, Traitors and Vera
by Faith229
Summary: What happens when you put The Marauders and Firefly together? Just wait and see...
1. Chapter 1

The common room was quiet

The common room was quiet. Too quiet. Only five people were currently staying for the Christmas holidays in the Gryffindor tower. Remus sat in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace, reading a book on Goblin rebellion in the late 17th century. Sirius was in the opposite chair, trying to finish a very long piece of Potions homework that Professor Slughorn had set them. Peter was sitting at the table near the window. He had changed a lot recently, ever since the previous summer when his parents had taken him to see relatives in Albania. James and Lily were, as usual, nowhere to be seen.

Sirius slammed down the potions book he was leaning on to write.

"Screw this. Don't know why I'm even trying, the man bloody hates me. It's always 'Oh, Regulus has such potential for potions...' or 'I'm surprised you haven't inherited your Fathers natural talent for potion brewing...' Honestly, it's only because I'm the only Black not in his house..." It was true. Sirius had never had a knack for Potions; he was always more of a Transfiguration and Charms person. Whenever he needed Potions homework done, he would normally go to Lily. But since she and James had disappeared the past few evenings, Sirius was stuck.

"Look, do you want me to help you-" Remus stopped mid-sentence, for two giggling 6th years burst out of the portrait hole, fiery red hair and glasses askew.

"Siri! We need to find somewhere to hide this! Quick!" James shouted, half laughing. He was holding out his treasured invisibility cloak, old and tattered.

"We were...um...just hanging around that broom cupboard on the 4th floor, and Filch stumbled in on us! It was dark and we had the cloak on, but he took it off us! So we grabbed it back and ran before he could see it was us, but we need to hide the cloak!" Lily yelled, out of breath after her midnight wander.

"What about the Room of Requirement? Did you think about that?" Sirius asked, calmer than the rest of them. James shook his head. "Well why not?"

"Because..."  
"We were being stupid..."  
"Irresponsible."  
"Won't happen again."  
"We promise."

"Yep. You're just going to cope with us snogging on the sofa while you do your homework."  
"James!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Looks like we're going out for a little wander, boys." Sirius clapped his hands together. At that, Remus and Peter got up from their chairs and followed Sirius, James and Lily outside.

Five minutes later, they were in the Room of Requirement. Siri and Remus led the group, with James and Lily holding hands behind them and Peter lagging at the back.

"You know that Hufflepuff in our year, Jenny Mathers?" Sirius whispered excitedly to Remus. "Well, I asked her out today, before lunch. I'm taking her to Hogsmeade just after the holidays, cool huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I thought you were going out with Helen from Ravenclaw?"  
"Didn't I tell you? I dumped her ages ago. She got a bit boring."  
"Oh. Is it really that impossible for you to be single?" Remus regretted the question as soon as he asked it. Sirius looked genuinely hurt.

"Maybe it's just fear of rejection. Maybe I just go for the easiest girls who want me because I don't want a relationship that isn't with the person I really want." He stared at Remus for a second. "Or maybe you're right; maybe I am just a skirt chasing git!" He said, his voice lightening up. He strolled along, looking down the many shelves and corners.

Suddenly Remus noticed something very strange. Lily had detached herself from James's arm, and had come to stand next to him instead. She gave him an almost knowing look, before changing to exasperation when she saw him looking very confused.

"Is it not _that _obvious?" She asked quietly so that only Remus could hear her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind..." She said in a tone that Remus would hear many times again, from two different people. She walked off back to James.

"Oi! Remy! Come look at me!" Sirius's voice came from behind a bookcase. He was wearing an ugly looking wig, a diamond necklace and a tarnished tiara.

"Oh my god...Sirius Black, what have you done?!" Yelled Remus.

"I know! I look plain gorgeous, don't I?" Sirius said, running his fingers through his wig. "Ugh. Mangy old thing..."

Behind them, Peter turned pale as he saw Sirius and the outfit.

"Sirius, put them down right now!"

"Oh, come on Pete! Just having a little bit of fun!"

"I'm being serious..."  
"No mate, _I'm _Sirius, this here is Remus and over there is..."

"Just do as he says, Siri..." Said Remus.

"Why?"  
"Because there is a load of magical energy around here. I can feel it."  
"Oh yeah, Remus. The tiara is cursed!" Sirius called out sarcastically.

"Sirius, please! Just put the bloody stuff down!" He screamed.

"Fine. No need to wet your knickers." Sirius took off the wig, the necklace and the tiara. Remus watched Peter's eyes follow the tiara anxiously.

"Pete, what's up?" Remus asked. Before Peter could reply, James shouted from somewhere to the left of the boys.

"Whoa...come and look at this..."

He was standing in front of a huge piece of blue silk. It looked almost like smoke, or maybe water. Lily put out her hand to touch it.

"Lily, don't..." Said Remus. He had read about these veils that instantly kill the person who walks through it, and he didn't want his friends to have to endure what it had said in the book.

"Remus, its fine." Lily said as she touched the silk. Eventually they were all gathered around the silk, touching it. Apart from Remus.

"Remy, it feels really strange..."  
"I know, you've all said."  
"No, not like that...like, super magical." Said Sirius with a frown on his face. Remus reached out and got a handful of cloth. Suddenly, all five of the teenagers felt the same pull around their navel, like a hook.

"Siri, what's happening..."

Suddenly they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. They were in a room full of cushions, silk and candles. On a stool near to them was an oriental tea set, laid out and still warm. The room was full of reds, pinks and oranges.

"Wow..." Lily muttered. "It's gorgeous. Can we have a room like this in our house?" She asked James eagerly.

"Lily, this isn't a great time to be pissing about..."

Suddenly, they heard the voices.

--

So, there was Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it, there's more to come soon!  
This is just my little summer project, so... -

Please review! thanks! x


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee and Inara walked around Serenity.

"I'm glad the Captain asked you to stay for a while longer. You maybe thinking about living here on Serenity full time again?" Kaylee smiled innocently.

"I think I would go mad! However, business is starting to go down...maybe staying here would give me a bigger variety of clients. You might be in luck." Inara grinned back at her friend.

"You know, I really do miss having you on the ship...and I know that Capt'n does too." Inara knew this already; those looks that Mal gave her whenever she said that she couldn't stay showed his true feelings well enough.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from Inara's shuttle.

"What was that?" Kaylee said with worry in her voice.

"Oh, probably Mal trying to teach River how to fly again. Just aftershocks, I suppose."

The girls walked towards the shuttle, Kaylee still looking terrified.

"Maybe we should go get the Captain..." Kaylee had always been paranoid, ever since Jubal Early had come aboard the ship and had threatened to rape her. That hit her real hard, and she hadn't really been the same since.

"Kaylee, stop worrying! I'm sure it's just a broken vase or some-" The women gasped as they opened the hatch to the shuttle, and saw five teenagers staring back at them.

A young redhead girl held hands with a boy who had messy black hair and glasses. Another boy with longer black hair and a roguish look about him stood next to a younger boy. He had tawny coloured hair and was grabbing hold of the older boy's arm. At the back was a plump little thing, with mousy hair and a full face. They all stared at the women carefully.

"Whoa..." Whispered the boy with the long black hair.

"Must have been a portkey..." Muttered the tawny haired boy.

"Could you tell us where we are? We're kind of...lost." Said the redhead calmly.

"We're from Hogwarts, you see." The plump boy added.

"I...um...we should really get the captain...Kaylee, go and find Mal." Inara said, very puzzled at the new arrivals. Kaylee left the room and the extraordinary group sat in silence for a few minutes.

"My name is James. James Potter." The boy with the glasses offered his hand to Inara. "This is Lily Evans. Over there is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Behind them is Peter Pettigrew." The teenagers all approached Inara carefully.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Inara Serra, and this is Serenity." Inara was cut short when Kaylee, Mal, Zoe and Jayne all burst into the shuttle.

"Whoa. They sure are freaky. I mean, look at the way they dress! That ain't normal. You think they're aliens?" Grunted Jayne.

"Alright, I want an explanation as to why you're on my ship. Now!" Shouted Mal, pointing a gun at the teenagers.

"We-we-we're sorry! We just found this piece of fabric in our school and...We just came here! We don't know how it happened, or why, or anything! We're just five teenagers from Hogwarts!" Hurried Sirius.

"Sir, they don't exactly look dangerous...maybe they're telling the truth." Zoe usually was the voice of reason, and today was no exception. Mal thought for a while.

"Get the Doc. And River too. We're gonna do a little test on you kids." He beckoned Zoe to come closer, and then he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and exited the shuttle. Mal folded his arms. "So what kind of a planet is Hogwarts? Never heard of it myself."

"Planet?" Remus said, very confused. "Like...Jupiter and Mars and Uranus?"

"What you saying 'bout my an-"

"Jayne! Shut up! You're talking about the old planets, boy. They got left behind with Earth-That-Was. They're long gone." Mal finished.

"Earth that was?" Quizzed Lily. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god..." Remus said with a look of horror on his face. "We haven't just changed location, we've..."

"Gone forward in time?" Asked Lily.

"Precisely."


	3. Chapter 3

"Could you possibly tell me what year it is?" Asked Remus politely. The man he presumed was the captain looked at him funnily.

"Why? Don't you know yourself?"

"Well, we're from 1977, but this really doesn't look like the 20th century."

"It shouldn't, seeing as we're 5 centuries ahead of you. So...Kaylee head one of you talking about some 'Porkey' or something..."

"Don't you know what a portkey is? Oh..." Peter whispered loudly into Sirius's ear. "D'you think they could be muggles?"

"Nah...Really Pete? You think so?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Uh...I'm really confused. And we normally leave they 'confused' role to Jayne, so..."

"Hey!" Jayne replied form the back.

"Just kidding. Anyway...what are portkeys and muggles?" Mal said still very confused. At that moment, the woman named Zoe walked in with a young, tall man and a girl who looked about the same age as the marauders. James watched Lily's eyes follow the good looking man walk into the shuttle, and he elbowed her in the side.

"What was that for?" She whispered, rubbing her side.

"Come on though...he's no better looking than me, is he?" James said flashing that trademark Potter smile. Mal coughed loudly.

"Folks, I'd like to introduce you to our doctor, Simon Tam, and his sister, River. Now, if you could all stand in a line..." The teenagers formed a line cautiously side by side. The doctor nudged his sister and she walked towards the group. She stood in front of James first, and looked into his eyes.

_Damn Lily. I mean, we've only been dating a week and she's looking at other guys! I mean, he's not that good looking...__I really do love her...God, what's this girl doing? Just standing here staring at me...strange, strange people. Worse than Snivellus. Hold on a sec...If we're in the future...Snivellus is dead! Party!_

River rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot. Seriously. And she can't have him anyway, he's Kaylee's." She said before turning to Mal. "He knows nothing." She walked on to the next in line, Lily.

_I hope we get out of here alive. They look like Muggles but that girl...she must have read James's mind, and that takes powerful magic. Oh god, oh god, oh god...Imagine if we die and the last thing me and James talked about was another guy! Still not sure if he's being serious, maybe he's just doing it for a laugh..._

River smiled and leant near to Lily's ear. "He does love you. He always will." Lily stared at the girl in wonder and amazement. River walked along the line again, this time turning to Sirius.

_She better not be a mind reader. I for one don't like the thought of people knowing what I'm thinking...__I wonder what she'll see in the other's minds? I bet she'll see loads of really dirty secrets, like who hasn't changed their underwear and how many times James has screwed Evans in the first week of dating her...And what about my secrets? Oh dear god! She'll know that I took Jennie Mansfords virginity just so that she would help me with my history of magic essay! And I wonder how many times he has screwed Evans... _

River rolled her eyes again. "Typical boys. By the way, even if I knew...why would I tell you?" She said to Sirius with a teasing smile that sent shivers down Sirius's back. She continued down towards Remus.

_I suppose Sirius will be fancying that River girl now...God, I almost sound jealous! It's only a week til full moon, that's probably why...Still, how the hell did we end up here? That silk must have been a portkey, although I've never heard of ones that transport through time as well..._

River raised her eyebrow. She had never had much contact with boys her age, but at least now she knew that they didn't all have one-track minds. She liked this boy, he seemed normal. Well, apart that he was a werewolf. She turned to Mal. "This one said something about a piece of silk. Also he's not fully human." The rest of the crew looked at her in terror. "He's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of. He's normal." She turned to Peter lastly.

_I guess I could still get out of this i__f I wanted to...Tell Dumbledore that He Who Must Not Be Named has tried to get me to help him, and that he has a Seer...I doubt that James and Lily will have a baby anyway, they've only been going out for a week..._

River looked at Peter suspiciously. "He knows things. Not about this, but he does know things that the others don't."

"Is that a good thing?" Mal and River looked at each other.

"Honestly Captain, I don't know."

Behind her, the Marauders stared at Peter as he turned very pale.

--

Sorry that there was such a long wait for this one, me and a friend have been working on a Marauders/Buffy X-over!

Hope you liked it, please review!

Faith x


	4. Chapter 4

Mal paced the room thinking. A few seconds later, he stopped and looked from his crew standing in a line behind him, and then to the five mysterious teenagers in front of them. He sighed heavily.

"Seeing as none of us know a damn about how you got here, it looks like we're in the same boat. Literally, in fact. I guess you really should stay here, just in case we find a way to get you back to you came from. Now, we don't have any spare rooms, but I'm sure some of our crew here can have some tenants in their rooms..."

"Hold on a sec, Mal. What about the spare shuttle?" Zoe asked.

"The shuttle would be a good idea, 'cept it's too small. Probably only fit two of them. We still need somewhere for the other three to stay. Any takers?" Mal turned to his crew and eyed each one of them in turn.

"Well, if I can clear away some of my tools, somebody could sleep on my floor." Mal knew that Kaylee would offer a place for someone eventually. She was one of the kindest girls he had ever known.

"...Or, Kaylee could come and stay in _my _bed, and that would leave her bed and the floor free." A rare cheeky grin spread over Simon Tam's face.

"I like Simon's plan better!" Kaylee said with a matching grin.

"Okay, so that's four down...One to go. Any offers? Nope? Not even for a pay rise?"  
"Can't you and Zoe shack up for a while, that leaves a double bed free." Said Jayne.

"Nope."  
"How comes?"  
"Me and Zoe have superiority."  
"I'm your Gorram mercenary!"  
"You know, Jayne, you sound like you're offering. There's plenty of space on your bedroom floor, enough for one of these."  
"Whoa, Captain, this ain't such a good idea..." Jayne gave Mal a threatening look.

"Well that's sorted. Two in the shuttle, two in the engine room and one in Jayne's room. Now, normally I'd let the lady go on her own." He gave the redhead a polite bow. "But seeing as it's our Jayne here...maybe not. So, let's start with the shuttle. Who wants to stay there?" Immediately, the two raven haired boys started to wave their hands in the air. "NO!!" Shouted the girl and the tawny haired boy in unison. To Mal, they appeared to be the voice of reason in their little group.

"Uh...why not?" Asked Mal, looking suspiciously at the other two boys, still waving at him.

"Because, with all due respect Sir, do they really look like the type you would trust in a little ship that can move? On their own, no less?" Said the tawny haired one.

"Okay then...how about you and the cockier one, would you two be okay in there?" Said Mal, pointing at Sirius. Sirius waggled his tongue at Remus.

"Sure. I think I would be able to keep him under control." Remus replied, still ignoring the looks Sirius was giving him.

"Great! Now, the engine room...Girlie, you're gonna have to go in there, and for safe measure I'd say put in the other trouble maker in with you. You look like you could handle him." Mal said, pointing at the other raven haired marauder.

"Sure thing!" She said a bit too enthusiastically.

"That just leaves us with Jayne's room. I guess that's your room then. Sorry about that." He said to the smallest boy, who looked purely terrified.

"So...what's all of your names again?" Asked the redhead. Mal smacked himself on the head.

"Oh right! God, how could I have forgotten! We're not even properly acquainted yet and I'm assigning rooms! Well, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, this here is Zoe Washbourne..." He motioned to the dark skinned woman. "This hulk of a man here is Jayne Cobb; behind him is Inara Serra..." He pointed to the large man and the slender woman behind him. "Over there is Doctor Simon Tam, Kaywinnit Lee Frye and River Tam." He showed them the Tam siblings and the older Tam's girlfriend. "And that's it! So, how about you?"

The teenagers ran through their names to the crew. Afterwards, they were shown to their quarters and then it was dinner time. Each one of them seemed to have taken a liking to a different member of the crew. Lily sat next to the Doctor and talked about muggle medicines and the history of Earth-That-Was. Sirius attempted to flirt with Inara, only to be enthralled by tales of her occupation. James spoke to Jayne about his arsenal of guns, and got on surprisingly well. Peter listened to Kaylee's tales of life on the Prairie and Serenity, occasionally bringing his own input in to the conversation. Remus and River, however, disappeared off to the bridge so that she could drive the ship whilst they talked in private about their own special talents.

"We still don't know exactly _what _happened. Just a load of these experiments that somehow made me a reader."  
"So...you can read _anybody's _mind?"  
"Pretty much." Remus stared at River, his jaw still dropped. "It's honestly not that great. Sometimes, you don't want to know what's going on in people's brains. Secrets are, most of the time, meant to stay secret. But with me, it just doesn't stop." She paused and looked at her new found friend. "Can I read your mind?" She blushed.

"Go ahead. It's not like there's anything bad in there." She sat in front of him, legs crossed. She stared into his eyes and felt the sadness within them. After a few minutes, Remus decided to speak.

"See anything interesting?" He smiled weakly. She grinned at him.

"You and you're friends, you have so much life! Are you always that hyperactive?"  
"Pretty much. Well, I try to keep myself under control, but it's hard with them lot around." They looked at each other again. "So, do you have a nickname?" A frown was set on River's face.

"What's a nickname?"

"Its like, a name your friends call you. But not your real name. It's like, the Captain for instance. His real name is Malcolm, but people call him Mal. Sometimes it can be a shorter version of your real name, like that. Or it can be something that shows your personality. Or it can just be something really random."

"I don't really have one. Can you give me a nickname?" She asked eagerly.

"Well...okay. You can't really shorten River, so that's out of the question. What about your personality? Or something that you like?"

"I like to look at the night sky. It's like a huge blanket, covering all the planets and the stars."

"Well how about Midnight then? Or Sky?"

"Sky sounds good. Now you need one."

"I've already got one, but you can give me another one if you want." He looked through a curtain of tawny hair at the girl. She was very pretty, and had long brown hair that cascaded down her back. She looked very lithe, like a dancer. At that moment, Simon walked in.

"Come on, you two. It's nearly bedtime." River rolled her eyes at Simon.

"Honestly Simon. Bedtime? I'm not seven..." Never the less she took her brothers hand.

"Your room has been made up in the shuttle. Mr. Black is already in there." He gave Remus a little smile. Remus followed Simon and River out of the room. He wandered down to the shuttle, where Sirius was sitting on the floor.

"So, Mr Moony. It looks as though you have been chosen to babysit me yet again." He grinned.

Thanks for reading! I've been trying to set back some time to write this, hope you enjoy!


End file.
